The Kiss That Never Was
by luckbringer
Summary: Or: "That One Time Where Rose and the Doctor Not Kissing was Actually a Good Thing"


**My suspicion is this: if you liked Cassandra and/or felt sorry for her, this will make you sad. If you didn't like her, or like Ten/Rose more, this will make you cheer. Either way, enjoy!**

Cassandra had to admit: this "Doctor" in front of her was sure handsome. More than that, actually. Dead sexy. And he seemed to like this body of hers, if his reaction to her low-cut top was any indication. Oh, he'd tried to hide it, being the smart, "lady-killer" that he was, but Cassandra wasn't fooled. The many years of her life spent being beautiful had taught her all the tricks and signs.

That kiss in ward 26 had been gorgeous, but Cassandra knew it was time to leave this body. She didn't know what did it: the puppy-dog eyes, the promise of grief that was sure to come if his precious Rose died…whatever it was, it pulled Cassandra's heart strings. And why not leave? Chip was certainly enthusiastic about the whole situation. It would be a shame to waste the opportunity.

So with a final saucy wink, Cassandra pulled herself out of Rose's body and into Chip's. She hoped she wouldn't regret her choice.

The Doctor sprang forward, and the "last human" watched from a different perspective as he leaned Rose up onto his shoulder. She looked like she might pass out again. And then she did.

But of course her knight in shining pinstripe armor was there to hold her steady. She looked up at him and grinned. "Hello."

"Hello," the Doctor echoed. He looked like he was going to say something else, but Rose was flicking her eyes to his lips in a most distracting way. It was honestly no surprise to Cassandra that the Doctor chose that moment to kiss her.

Her first thought was, aww, that's so sweet! Look at the alien and the chav. Rose was so shocked, Cassandra knew that this was their first kiss. (Though how Rose had gone this long without kissing this gorgeous hunk of alien, Cassandra would never understand.)

And then a simple touch of lips escalated into an all-out snog. Cassandra watched in fascination (and maybe a little bit of envy) as Rose quickly recovered from her surprise and looped her arms around the Doctor's neck. The alien's arms came around her hips and tugged, until they were flush against each other's bodies. Mouths quickly opened and tongues dueled. One of Rose's hands wandered upwards and scraped along the Doctor's scalp, drawing out a throaty moan from her partner. Cassandra was impressed; this chav actually knew what she was doing. She'd have to remember that trick for later. If there was a later in this new body of hers.

"Oh, look, I'm a walking doodle," Cassandra said in her new male voice, but the duo didn't appeared to have heard her. Rose's answering moans were making even Cassandra sweat.

"There's no place for me and Chip anymore!" She called, louder. They weren't even listening to her!

The Doctor pushed Rose backwards until she was pressed up against the hospital wall. They were lucky none of the hospital staff were here to see this. Those hospital nuns would take one look at the snogging pair and throw them out the window.

Now stabilized, the Doctor let his own hands wander. Cassandra didn't think there was a need to. Rose was already melting under his attention, her expert fingers still making him growl like a wild (sexy) animal. And they were practically swallowing each other! Good grief, these two had enough sexual passion to rival a supernova! But then obviously Cassandra didn't have any idea how far they could go, because as soon as she thought their peak was reached the Doctor's hands slipped under Rose's blue top and started rubbing places that were certainly not appropriate for any child audience.

Cassandra sighed dramatically, before dropping to the floor mid-breath. Her heart was beating so fast, probably faster than it normally should…now what was she to do? The Doctor was supposed to be the one to save her, just as he saved all those other patients. He was _not_ meant to go and snog the nearest blond! But those two were so devoted to each other, so completely inseparable. Even an earthquake couldn't faze them. She should have just broken up the moment when she had the chance!

"It's time to die," she muttered. But no one was around to hear.

So on that day Cassandra died in Chip's body in the middle of a hospital, her heart feeling unfulfilled because she never got to tell her younger self how beautiful she was. She died feeling envious, alone, spiteful, and unwanted.

And what did the Doctor and Rose do? They're not really sure. Neither of them noticed that Cassandra/Chip had just keeled over. The only thing the Doctor was wondering was whether they'd be able to make it back to the TARDIS in time.


End file.
